1950 Formula One season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = 5 places 8-6-4-3-2 (Fastest lap: 1 point) |enginesuppliers = , , , , , , , |tyresuppliers = , , |year=1950 |driver1 = Giuseppe Farina |driver1points = 30 |driver2 = Juan Manuel Fangio |driver2points = 27 |driver3 = Luigi Fagioli |driver3points = 24 }} The 1950 Formula One season was the inaugural FIA Formula One World Championship season, which commenced on May 13, 1950, and ended on September 3 after 7 races. The championship consisted of six Formula One races in Europe plus the Indianapolis 500, which was run to AAA/USAC regulations. The World Drivers' Championship was won by Italian Guiseppe Farina. The Constructors' Championship did not begin until 1958. Numerous other Formula One races, which did not count towards the Championship, were also held during the year. Regulations 1950 would be the penultimate season that would use the original Formula One ruleset that was stipulated by the AIACR in 1947.http://www.motorsportmagazine.com/archive/article/may-1946/18/motor-sport The rules were simply that no supercharged car could exceed 1.5 litre engines whilst non-supercharged cars were restricted to 3 litre engines. Season Review Round 1- 1950 British Grand Prix - Silverstone. The British Royal family were present at the British Grand Prix to witness the dominant Alfa Romeo's of Nino Farina, Juan Manuel Fangio and Luigi Fagioli storm around the circuit. Fangio would retire giving the early championship advantage to his teammates as Farina won, from Fagioli and Alfa Romeo guest driver Reg Parnell. Round 2 - 1950 Monaco Grand Prix - Monaco. The Alfa Romeo's were joined on the front row of the grid by José Froilán González in his Maserati but it was Juan Manuel Fangio who got away better than his teammates leading around the first lap. When they got to the Tabac corner, near the harbour they found it had been flooded by a tidal wave, Nino Farina spun from 2nd and caused a multi-car pile-up as Fango got away. He would win from Alberto Ascari in a Ferrari and Louis Chiron in a Maserati after Luigi Villoresi who stalled in the mele and charged back to second retired his Ferrari with a broken rear axel from second. Round 3 - 1950 Indianapolis 500 - Indianapolis Motor Speedway. None of the championship main runners attended this race, won by Johnnie Parsons in his Kurtis-Kraft. Round 4 - 1950 Swiss Grand Prix - Bremgarten. In Switzerland, Nino Farina earned an easy victory after his main competitor around this difficult circuit as Juan Manuel Fangio retired. Luigi Fagioli finished second ahead of Louis Rosier in a Talbot-Lago and four Maserti's, Prince Bira and Felice Bonetto scoring the points. The race however would be remembered for a serious crash for French driver Eugène Martin when his Talbot-Lago barrel-rolled. Round 5 - 1950 Belgian Grand Prix - Spa-Francorchamps Johnny Claes had crashed his team truck on the way to his home race and was allowed to start from the back after his race car was escorted to the circuit on public roads by night. Raymond Sommer had been dropped by Ferrari after poor pace and raced his Talbot-Lago at Spa. In the race Sommer got passed his former teammates and went off in pursuit of the Alfa Romeo's. As Juan Manuel Fangio pitted for fuel, Sommer lead the race, the first driver to take the fight to Alfa all season. Unfortunately he blew his engine and the race finished Fangio, Luigi Fagioli and Louis Rosier. Nino Farina came home 4th with a struggling car which would be important for the championship. Round 6 - 1950 French Grand Prix - Reims The French Grand Prix was disappointing after the excitement of Spa. The Ferrari's were withdrawn after team principle Enzo Ferrari deemed them uncompetitive and the cars of Talbot-Lago and Maserati overheated. Nino Farina retired from the lead of the race leaving Juan Manuel Fangio an easy victory over Luigi Fagioli and Peter Whitehead in his privateer Ferrari who had wowed the crowd after starting from the back and Robert Manzon scoring the first points for Simca-Gordini. Round 7 - 1950 Italian Grand Prix - Monza Ferrari brought a new improved car to Monza where Alberto Ascari qualified second to Nino Farina. Farina was third in the championship and needed to win. He started well with Ascari in pursuit. When he pitted Ascari took the lead, only the second time this season that an Alfa hadn't lead. Sadly ascari blew his engine.Juan Manuel Fangio was driving cautiously, cruising to the title when his car broke down. He took over a teammates car and blew that up too. Farina won the race over Ascari, who had taken over a teammates car and Luigi Fagioli. Farina was champion. Team Summary Overview In this first World Championship season, 14 teams (4 works and 10 independent) participated, alongside a number of privately entered cars, in the 6 European Grands Prix. Only US teams, constructors and drivers participated in the Indianapolis 500. The chassis, engine and car numbers varied from race to race. The inaugural World Championship, ran to a formula which specified engine capacity of 1.5 litres supercharged or 4.5 litres unsupercharged. Alfa dominate with their supercharged 158, a well-developed pre-war design, which won all six European Grands Prix. Alfa drivers consequently dominated the championship with Nino Farina edging out Juan Manuel Fangio by virtue of his fourth place in Belgium and Luigi Fagioli in the third Alfa was within contention throughout. Reg Parnell also scored a podium on a guest drive. The French squad were the most consistent of the other manufacturers represented in the 1950 season, with drivers Louis Rosier, fourth in the championship and Raymond Sommer, after being sacked by Ferrari starring at parts and points finishes for other factory and non-factory drivers. The Italians had mixed form as they experimented with different engines after starting the season with the Ferrari 125 and would experience mixed fortunes with Alberto Ascari finishing sixth in the championship whilst Luigi Villoresi was unplaced. The Ferrari ended the season strongly with Ferrari 375, an improved packaging fighting the Alfa's for victory at the season ending Monza GP. Maserati entries struggled with their ageing models, Prince Bira scoring for the Enrico Plate team in what was often a close battle between fellow Maserati drivers for points. José Froilán González qualified third at Monaco for Scuderia Achille Varzi whilst Louis Chiron achieved the marques first podium in the Officine Alfieri Maserati at Monaco. Felice Bonetto also featured, scoring points for the Scuderia Milano team. The little French squad scored points with Robert Manzon battling to a points finish at Reims in the Type 15. and and also featured in private hands, most notably with the brave Brit Bob Gerard. Although the Indianapolis 500, which ran to different regulations, was included in the championship series until 1960, it attracted very little European participation and, conversely, very few American Indianapolis drivers entered any grand prix. Races Race Schedule Results |Grid2=Luigi Fagioli |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Juan Manuel Fangio |Grid3nation=ARG |Grid3team= |winner=Giuseppe Farina |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Luigi Fagioli |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Reg Parnell |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Giuseppe Farina |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:50.6 |FastestLapnumber=2 }} |Grid2=Giuseppe Farina |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=José Froilán González |Grid3nation=ARG |Grid3team= |winner=Juan Manuel Fangio |winnernation=ARG |winnerteam= |2nd=Alberto Ascari |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Louis Chiron |3rdnation=MON |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Manuel Fangio |FastestLapnation=ARG |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:51.0 |FastestLapnumber=? }} |Grid2=Fred Agabashian |Grid2nation=USA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mauri Rose |Grid3nation=USA |Grid3team= |winner=Johnnie Parsons |winnernation=USA |winnerteam= |2nd=Bill Holland |2ndnation=USA |2ndteam= |3rd=Mauri Rose |3rdnation=USA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Johnnie Parsons |FastestLapnation=USA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:09.77 |FastestLapnumber=? }} |Grid2=Giuseppe Farina |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Luigi Fagioli |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Giuseppe Farina |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Luigi Fagioli |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Louis Rosier |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Giuseppe Farina |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=2:41.6 |FastestLapnumber=8 }} |Grid2=Juan Manuel Fangio |Grid2nation=ARG |Grid2team= |Grid3=Luigi Fagioli |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Juan Manuel Fangio |winnernation=ARG |winnerteam= |2nd=Luigi Fagioli |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Louis Rosier |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Giuseppe Farina |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=4:34.1 |FastestLapnumber=18 }} |Grid2=Giuseppe Farina |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Luigi Fagioli |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Juan Manuel Fangio |winnernation=ARG |winnerteam= |2nd=Luigi Fagioli |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Peter Whitehead |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Manuel Fangio |FastestLapnation=ARG |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=2:35.6 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} |Grid2=Alberto Ascari |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Giuseppe Farina |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Giuseppe Farina |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Dorino Serafini Alberto Ascari |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Luigi Fagioli |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Manuel Fangio |FastestLapnation=ARG |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=2:00.0 |FastestLapnumber=7 }} Non-Championship Races Teams and Drivers The following teams and drivers competed in the 1950 FIA Formula One World Championship. Driver line-ups 1950 Drivers Championship final standings * * Fastest lap (1 point awarded) * † Position shared between more drivers of the same car * Only the best 4 results counted towards the Championship. Numbers without parentheses are Championship points; numbers in parentheses are total points scored. Notes Category:Formula One Seasons de:1950 es:Temporada 1950 de Fórmula 1